Life Moves On
by Soprana
Summary: Life has a funny way of turning out. In the desert, Winry finds the last person she wants to see while she works as a temporary doctor. But, the wonder of life brings everyone together, sorting out hard feelings and doubt. There was no room for them in the desert heat.


**A story! Huzzah!**

**I had a weekend with all my homework, papers, exams, bills, and daily house work done. So, I wrote while plopped out in front of my TV with Oreos and the entire collection of FMA Brotherhood. Well, that was a long time ago and this story just sat like all the rest of my stories I'm too picky to publish.**

**Now, proofread and revised, it has risen from the depths of my hard drive!**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist...just a blu-ray set that I make my housemates watch with me. I own the box of Oreos...and half of them were eaten during the production of this piece. **

**~Soprana**

* * *

Honestly, she had no idea why she was even here. It was too hot, too dry, too far, and too odd. But, curse her good nature and determination. It was what got her in situations anyway.

From the beginning, Winry was really pleased how Fuhrer Mustang worked on rebuilding Ishval. To mend his past mistakes and make Amestris's future brighter, he worked diligently to bring peace and safety to the scattered race. Now, they stood as a new land, reborn from the ashes like a phoenix.

The head priest chose that Ishval should remain part of Amestris, as long as they had their holy land. It was a bright new age with the threat of the homunculi and the corrupted military gone. Now, the only problem she had was the amount of sand in her clothes!

With all the grace she could muster, she slid off her horse and turned to Melave, her guide. Currently, she was on a courtesy movement to replace the current local doctor for the Ishavlans while he learned of more modern ways of treatments. If it wasn't Roy Mustang personally asking her, she wouldn't have come at all.

But, as an old friend and her country's leader, she found it hard to refuse. It was rather boring in Resembool at the moment. Winry smiled at her guide, nodding her consent to unload the cart of supplies she brought.

As of now, her husband was off on another adventure. Same old Ed. Probably in Xing visiting Alphonse.

So, Winry made her own little trip...with two extra.

"Mom! Eddie tried to put his gum in my hair!"

Sighing through her nose, Winry looked to her left, watching as her daughter bounded past Melave. Only seven years old and already a twin to Winry's younger self. The golden blonde girl clasped her arms around her mothers waist like a vice, careful of the baby brother or sister on the way in seven months.

"I don't see why I couldn't get my own horse! Riding with Eddie and his alchemy books was simply _dreadful!_" She whined.

Winry chuckled as her son came bounding into view. His hair glinted like pure amber in the sunlight but his eyes rivaled any gold in the world as he drew closer. So much like his father...and not in a good way sometimes. "Sara lies! I did not!"

He was only eight after all.

"Enough you two. I brought you along to help. Don't make me decide to leave you with Aunty Paninya next time."

Sara scoffed, glaring at her elder brother. "Well I came to help! I don't want to be left with Aunty and the twins!"

Winry rolled her eyes in exasperation. The twins, Nina and Albert, would be better behaved than her two children here...but she had a better mind than to cart her three year old twins across a desert. Eddie snorted, jabbing his finger at his sister.

"Well I came to help Mom too! Real men do that!" He countered hotly. Winry butt in quickly, her voice crisp but smooth.

"And real men don't try to put gum in their sister's hair." Eddie puckered his lips like he sucked on a lemon wedge. "I grew up with your father and uncle. I know how boys can be. And young ladies tend not to tattle." She rounded on Sara, tenderly licking her thumb to wipe an oil smudge off her daughters cheek.

Both Elric children glanced at each other before sighing, allowing their mother to tend to their appearances. They were too tired to argue with her at the moment.

* * *

As volunteers unloaded her cart into her temporary clinic, Melave introduced them to some of the townsfolk. Her and her children received a warm welcome and she had the chance to meet many who had been saved by her parents. Winry refused to cry in front of her children however. They were so much like Edward: worrying when someone cried. So, she slung the feelings of pride on her shoulders, and smiled bright for her enthusiastic son and starry eyed daughter.

There was a feast that night, a tradition to welcome someone of great importance practiced for generations in Ishval. The visiting Elric's were bathed in magnificent dishes and foods, dances and songs. Even once the feast was through, Eddie and Sara didn't want to stop playing with new found friends. They ran and played, laughter taking up most of the sounds now, and Winry found herself watching in nostalgia from her seat at the grand table.

Had it been so long ago when she was their age? Running and carefree?

She sipped her wine and chatted with many, brushing on topics of: culture, past, peace, and joy. Roy really had done wonders for these people. But, a mother is never truly distracted. When the sound of Sara's winded 'oof' hit her ears, Winry had her sapphire gaze locked on her two young-lings. Eddie was helping Sara stand, her daughter speaking an apology as she rubbed her head. The man she apparently bumped into merely stayed silent, reaching out his hand to help her as well, his black tattoos vibrant against the flickering light of the bonfire.

Suddenly, Winry was out of her seat and closing in on the situation, her muscles tense for a fight. Once she was in range, it seemed her children caught wind of her distress, for they froze and looked to her in guidance. The man looked up as well, his red eyes widening as he withdrew his hand completely. The years had aged him, but she could still identify who he was by the pale scar crossing on his forehead and the distinct tattoos on his arms.

Quietly, Sara slunk behind her as Eddie took to her right, his golden eyes glaring hard at the stranger: not knowing why his mother acted this way, but still protective of her and his little sister. Winry knew she overreacted, but seeing the same arm reach out to touch her children when it had once bathed in the blood of her parents and nearly had the brother's as well was a sight that just reeked of error.

The man seemed to understand, for he clenched his arms to his sides, looking apologetic. "Scar," she spoke first, "I see you are the head priest now."

It was true. The tell tale red scarf around his shoulders was the very same sacred scarf that Melave had told her about. Such a luxurious and vibrant red scarf signified the highest monk in all of Ishvala: The head priest.

The man stared in shock, utterly thrown she even acknowledged him let alone understand his title. He was a very good diplomat now, she mused, as he righted his expression to a blank slate immediately. "Ms. Rockbell..." he trailed off, looking to Eddie curiously. "Well, perhaps that is not your name any longer. I already know whom fathered these children." He stated softly, his red eyes moving back to her blue ones. "They are...beautiful."

Eddie snorted in offense but remained silent. After all, men were not 'beautiful'. Sara pinked lightly, confused as to why a stranger would describe them as such. Winry sighed, a small smirk on her lips. "They could take a bit more after me in manners but, I digress. Thank you." And, as if some stroke of a miracle came, Scar smiled.

"I suppose you are the temporary doctor Fuhrer Mustang sent. I'm glad." He began again. "Ours needed to make a trip into Central to take a license exam. We need someone to help us."

As if on cue, a curly white haired woman hobbled out from behind him, her belly burdened with child and her eyes an optimistic red. Scar turned to her, his smile wider and more tender as he took her hand gently.

Then, Winry knew who this woman was to him. He wore the same expression that Edward dawned when she was pregnant with Eddie. The wonder of life, the excitement for the first child, and the raw love for the woman carrying that life.

The couple spoke softly in Ishvalan before Scar turned with the woman beside him.

"This is my wife." He stated simply as his wife smiled and waved politely. Winry waved back, aware Ishvalan names were sacred and not easily shared. She would respect that.

"I'm Winry Elric. This is my son, Edward Junior, and my daughter, Sara." She introduced, patting both of them on their heads. Eddie groaned and brushed her hand off to fix his hair while Sara leaned into her mother, yawning. Scar and his wife nodded to each of them before they both touched the woman's swelling stomach.

"It is only a matter of time before we get to meet our child." The woman spoke finally, her eyes warm and trusting on Winry's. "I have heard how you saved my husband, and allowed us to meet. I owe you my gratitude."

The mechanic pinked, waving her arms. "It's fine!" She stuttered, not bothering to mention the circumstances on which she did and how he had to pretend to kidnap her after. It wasn't a bed time friendly story for her kids.

Speaking of, Sara grabbed at her sleeve, and Winry complied by scooping her in her embrace. Scar seemed to understand, nodding to the girl in her arms. "You three had a long journey. It is time to rest." Winry didn't speak, settling for nodding respectfully before leading her kin away, ignoring her son's questions about the strange man.

* * *

The Elric's stayed for two weeks already, and Eddie was bored out of his mind.

His mother forbade him practicing alchemy without his father's watchful eyes, so he could only read while Sara watched their mother work.

She could only help mix potions and such, but she absorbed any information Winry gave like a sponge. Eddie wanted to see some action! All he wanted was something other than quiet work and reading. Somehow, he got his wish.

The door banged open with a loud crash that sent Sara screaming and Eddie jumping to defend her from whatever came through that door. But, an exasperatedly panicked Scar darting in while carrying his crying wife was not what he expected. His mother came barreling down the stairs, wrench in her grasp before she skittered to a stop at the sight. Scar's white hair was a bustled mess while he was drenched in sweat. His eyes were wide and pleading, and suddenly their pasts didn't matter.

Winry motioned for him to follow, her eyes set in work mode. "Bring her here."

* * *

Scar paced frantically outside the closed door while his wife cried from within, his anxiety rising by the minute.

How did she expect him to just wait outside while his love was giving birth to their first child?! How could he be punished even more so?!

"She'll be fine." a small voice said, drawing his eyes to the chairs in the corner. There sat the little daughter, her face so much like the girl in the picture that laid in the blood of the two Rockbells he had...

"What?" he uttered in a rasp.

Sara smiled calmly, swinging her feet carelessly. "Your wife, she will be fine, and so will your baby! My mommy is the best!"

The man blinked, unsure of how to reply his continued doubts when another voice spoke from beside him.

"She delivered a baby once before, my dad said so." Turning, he was met with a hauntingly familiar scowl only on a completely different person. The boy had his hands shoved in his pockets, his eyes cautious and calculating just like Fullmetal's once were. "Mom's hands were made for helping, and that's what she'll do."He followed up before joining his sister on the chairs.

The seconds turned to minutes, but Scar didn't pace like he did before. He joined the children on the chairs, listening to his wife's cries and Winry's instructions. Towards the middle, Eddie allowed his sister to snuggle close, offering her some sort of comfort from the noises. Scar still kept his eyes locked on the door, as minutes turned to hours.

Before he could snap and demand to be let in, the door opened, and Winry beckoned him through, her face impassive. Frightened more than he could ever remember in his life, Scar edged past the blonde doctor, his red eyes searching. What he saw would forever be etched into his mind until his dying day.

There, exhausted but smiling, was his wife with a tiny baby cradled in her arms. The baby gave tiny, weak cries, it's lungs not ready to produce such loud noises yet, but it thrived of life.

"A boy..." His wife gasped, nuzzling her face into the baby's head as Scar approached slowly.

"A boy..." he repeated as Winry strode past him, tenderly taking the baby from his mother to wash him in the basin she had him bring up earlier. Once she finished, she bundled him nicely before bringing him up to Scar.

"A healthy, baby boy. You get to hold him for a little while before he needs to eat." She instructed, carefully showing him how to hold the infant before she withdrew, leaving the new parents in peace. But, before she made it out, Scar called to her.

"...Thank you, Winry Rockbell. I...I know I am undeserving of your help and kindness...but after the pain I caused you...you continue to help me and even deliver my child. Truly...thank you."

Winry froze solid, turning around just as Scar turned to face her, his eyes somber.

"I have wronged you and your family, and for that there is no forgiveness. But, you still didn't hesitate to save my wife and son's lives. You...are a wonderful person."

Winry blinked, her mind racing with so many thoughts before she smiled, closing her eyes and letting a hand fall to her stomach...which was slightly larger than when she arrived. Both Scar and his wife gawked as Winry opened her eyes, a radiant smile breaking past her lips. "Every person's life is a gift. And as a fellow human, I just share that gift: whether it be with my hands or building my family. One's past may be a bit marred, but it is the now that counts most of all. My parents may not have been there for me, but I will be there for my children. You may have made mistakes in the past, but don't let them cloud your son's future." She rubbed her stomach once more before shrugging with a mocking laugh.

"As for being a wonderful person, this next child is bound to make me a grumpy hag! Don't bet on it!" She teased before leaving them behind, tending to her own excited children just beyond the door.

* * *

Week four brought back the Ishvalan healer and deemed Winry's time there over.

Eddie practically leaped into a crate in excitement. No more sand!

As the caravan to pick them up arrived, Winry found she was more busy packing and saying her farewells than to notice just _who_ came with the caravan.

As Sara heaved a particularly heavy box of supplies into the wagon, she jumped when a pair of strong hands helped her lift it into the back. Turning around, she was blinded by the sunlight for a moment...until she saw the familiar ponytail and heard the familiar voice, "Easy now, can't have you throw your back at such a young age."

Sara blinked blankly before squealing and leaping to the man.

"Daddy!" She cried loud enough to alert Eddie, who was trying to score a seat in the front of the wagon. Peeking around, his jaw dropped as he saw his old man picking up his sister with one arm.

"Dad?!" He cried, slipping from his post to join his father and sibling. Laughing, Edward scooped his son up as well.

"You surprised us!" Sara laughed, nearly choking his neck in her excitement.

"Yeah! We didn't expect you back from Xing for another few weeks!" Eddie supplied, letting his father put him down. Edward grinned back at his two children, obviously pleased.

"Well, your uncle and I were on our way back from Xing when we got a letter telling us you were here. Why not pick you guys up on our way back?" He reasoned, but it was lost to them.

"_Uncle Al is here?!_" Sara shouted, already running to find her favorite playmate. "Sara! Wait for me!" Eddie commanded, already taking after her. Before Edward could open his mouth, Eddie pointed to the hut to the right of the caravan, "Mom's in there!"

The former State Alchemist leaned back, hands on his hips in amusement as his son tore after his sister, pleased he could at least get information on where his wife was before his children were lost to Alphonse for the day.

* * *

When he entered the hut, he found his wife in the center of the empty room, apparently double checking she had packed everything. He shook his head, his blonde bangs fanning his hot face. She was always organized. Winry was also muttering, her words not lost to Edward's ears.

"Got the papers...left the records...clothes...yes...tools...yes...Eddie and Sara are outside...need to check..." She said before turning to walk to the door when her eyes locked with his.

She froze in surprise, allowing one second of blank thought while he cheekily grinned.

"Edward?!" She squeaked before she nearly tackled him in a bear hug. Edward didn't falter and held her tightly as she buried her face into his neck. "You dummy, surprising me like this. Did you see Eddie and Sara? What are you doing here?" She breathed, not moving.

Edward sighed, stroking her back and sides tenderly. "I saw both Eddie and Sara. Now they are off with Alphonse. Yes, Al's here. We got a letter saying you were here so we stopped by to get you. What were you doing here, Win?"

Winry held him tighter as she replied. "Temporary doctor while the regular one got his license. The Fuhrer requested me."

She listened to his breathing, his voice right next to her ears.

"That bastard." He muttered stoically, before he pulled away, his hands at her sides and his eyes flickering from her to her stomach.

"And...?" he trailed off.

Winry giggled, poking him in the nose and following up with a tender kiss. "Fine silly. Not moving yet." she reported before wriggling out of his grip. He reluctantly let her go to follow her outside, her eyes undoubtedly searching for his younger brother.

"I cross an unbearably hot desert to have my own kids leave me for Al and now my wife! Why me?" Edward bemoaned teasingly as he kept up with her, noticing the caravan members preparing the final details. Winry tittered, flicking his forehead lightly.

"Just looking for my kids, Ed. Calm yourself." She laughed as Al and his niece and nephew came into view. Al had just hoisted Sara into the saddle of his own horse, no doubt letting her ride with him on the journey back to Amestris. Edward groaned, but didn't look too put out.

"That means Eddie will be riding with me. Unless you want to step up...?" He trailed off teasingly.

Winry shook her head with a smirk, "Nope, I'm carrying someone too!" she chuckled as she patted her belly proudly.

Her husband rubbed his head with a shrug. "Worth a shot."

* * *

Upon time to leave, Winry found herself burdened with many gifts and farewells that nearly sent her to tears, bless her pregnant hormones!

But, Edward stood by her side as it trickled to a stop. Before they could turn to leave, however, three faces appeared that Winry knew she couldn't miss saying farewell.

Upon recognizing one, Winry felt Edward tense beside her, his arm twitching to pull her away and behind him. Even Al, out of the corner of her eye, seemed to watch both her children and her. But, When the bundle in Scar's arms became visible, Winry pushed Edward's open mouth shut as she stepped forward to greet them without him.

Scar smiled to her, his eyes simmering with gratitude that had not faded in the weeks following the birth of his son.

"I see he has your hair." She started, looking at the strands of hair peeking out of the infant's bundle. Scar glanced down in pride, and Edward shook his head at the foreign image. The once hard and merciless face that haunted his dreams in his youth now smiling and warm to an infant in his arms seemed strange to Edward, but he held his tongue as Winry stepped even closer, her hands patting the small head of hair.

"It's only a matter of time before he keeps you up at night. Be prepared." She warned lightly. Scar nodded, still watching her curiously, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to speak.

Edward watched diligently from the sidelines, well aware his wife could handle her own, but his stubborn pride wanting to keep her away from anything that caused her pain: especially pain about her parents. But, he felt a tug at his cloak, and his golden eyes met with equally shimmering auric eyes. "Don't worry dad. Mr. Scar isn't gonna try anything. Mom helped his wife give birth. He sat with us while she did."

Edward stared, not really liking the idea how his and Winry's children had sat alone in the same room with their grandparents murderer, but he merely patted Eddie's hair before looking to Scar critically.

The Ishvalan glanced to the former Fullmetal Alchemist, noting the severe look in his eyes before looking back to the Rockbell woman.

There was only one thing he could think of to offer her in his thanks. "Girl..." He trailed off, catching both Winry's, Ed's and Al's attention with his old name for her. Winry tilted her head, her eyes now guarded. She wanted him to know she had not forgiven him, but she did not blame him for acting out, even out of reckless violence. He proceeded carefully, cradling his son closer to his chest.

"I owe you...for all the pain I have given you. I know I am undeserving of your forgiveness...I can understand. I want to offer...an exchange for all you have done despite my trespasses." he watched Winry stare warily, her eyes slightly glancing to Ed before she gave a tiny nod. Scar turned to his wife, transferring the child before facing Winry. "I wish to offer the only thing I can...my name. In-"

Winry blinked, shaking her head, "No."

Effectively cut off, Scar stared with wide eyes, stunned she refused such a sacred offer so blatantly. Even his wife blinked in shock, and Edward swallowed at her tone.

"...No?" Scar uttered in a foreign tone. Winry shook her head once more. "That is not what I want." She stated before looking the Ishvalan dead in the eyes.

"I don't want you to give up your name, something sacred and a secret that only you and your family and your God share. I cannot allow you to reveal yourself like that." The automail mechanic reasoned, and her husband let a small smirk cross his face. She really was amazing.

Scar seemed utterly thrown, and Winry continued. "I do, however, want you to raise your son. To be there for him, to teach him violence leads to more violence, to make him understand actions can hurt other people and twist life far from what it should be. That is what you can give. Give back love."

As she finished, Edward came up behind her, patting her head affectionately as Al came to her other side, giving the same pat in comfort. Eddie and Sara wriggled in between the two men, hugging their mother's legs as well.

It was almost picture perfect.

Scar stared before smiling, his head dropping slightly. "You still surprise me, Winry Elric." He muttered quietly.

* * *

"Easy now, Win, maybe you should ride in the wagon and stay out of the sun." Edward worried, not removing his hands from her until he was positive she was secure in the horses saddle.

She was tanned now...did UV rays affect child gestation?

Winry rolled her eyes, pushing his face away with her palm. Honestly, he acted like she was delicate now.

"Shoo Ed. Your nagging is making me age quicker." She sighed, fiddling with her hair like she was planning to meet royalty.

Her husband huffed, a scowl shot in her direction before he turned to mount his own horse, muttering about pregnant mechanics and how they made his life more difficult.

"Mommy! I get to ride with Uncle Al!" Sara called from behind Winry, and Eddie followed up with, "That's nothing! I get to ride with dad!"

The mother smiled, shaking her head as she guided her horse to turn, her eyes falling on her family. Her husband was beaming, glaring in triumph at his younger brother. Al in turn was smiling back, not phased by Edward's taunting. Eddie and Sara were engaged in a staring match, not willing to back down from one another.

This was her family.

Her eyes involuntarily watered, so happy her life turned out this way. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting her family to see her liquid happiness. They would freak out and worry over her the entire way through the desert.

She was about to have her mount follow the wagon when a figure caught her eyes.

Beside the final building stood Scar, his body shrouded in the shadows. Before she passed him, she smiled, nodding in a last sign of respect to the man. Raising his head at her final acknowledgment, he nodded in return: sealing the farewell with peace.

The ride back home would be rough, and the lecture that Paniyina would give seemed even more dreadful. Yet, Winry knew it was worth it, as long as her family was by her side.

* * *

**Done. I also finished a 28 page oneshot and I wanna post it, but I'm not really sure if it's good enough to publish. I keep re-reading it and thinking, "Man, I could have done the whole plot different. This is a bummer." But, now I think I'm going to write a story with the separate plot and post them together as one story with separate chapters. **


End file.
